Enterprise organizations and their employees and other associated users are increasingly using mobile computing devices to engage in a variety of functions, such as sending and receiving email, managing calendars and tasks, creating and viewing content, accessing and modifying enterprise information, and executing other functions. As such mobile devices are increasingly adopted and used, it is increasingly important for organizations to control and/or otherwise manage how such devices are used and/or what information they can access so as to protect the safety and security of enterprise information and other enterprise resources. In some instances, however, this may present technical challenges.